1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detected information display system in a fire detecting system for displaying a specified information on the physical quantity detected by a sensor in the fire detecting system provided with the sensor and a control panel to control the sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smoke detection system using a sampling tube is proposed to detect a fire in a high ventilation space such as a clean room and a radio room. In this system, the long sampling tube with a plurality of suction holes formed therein is installed in a warning area to be monitored, the air in the warning area is sucked through this sampling tube, and the smoke concentration of the sucked air and the air-flow speed are detected by a smoke detector and an air-flow detector provided in the vicinity of a base end part of the sampling tube. Generally, a plurality of sampling tubes are provided, and a plurality of smoke detectors and a plurality of air-flow detectors are respectively provided corresponding thereto. These smoke detectors and air-flow detectors are controlled by a control panel.
This control panel has been conventionally equipped with a display part to display the detected results or the like of the smoke detectors and air-flow detectors. FIG. 9 is a front view of the control panel in a conventional fire alarm system, and FIG. 10 is an expanded front view of the display part of the control panel of FIG. 9. As illustrated in FIG. 9, a plurality of (six in FIG. 9) display parts 101 corresponding to the number of the detectors are provided on a conventional control panel 100 independently from each other. Each display part 101 is equipped with ten LEDs 110-119 to display the smoke concentration detected by the smoke detectors as either level of 1 to 10, three LEDs 120 to 122 to display that the level of the smoke concentration exceeds the specified level, and one LED 123 to display an abnormality in the air-flow speed.
In such a conventional display part, when the smoke concentration detected by the smoke detectors is converted to either level corresponding to the detected smoke concentration out of the specified ten levels by the conversion part not indicated in the figure (this level is referred to as the "concentration level" as necessary), the LED corresponding to the converted concentration level out of the LEDs 110 to 119, and all LEDs corresponding to the concentration level lower than the converted concentration level (all LEDs located lower than the LED corresponding to the converted concentration level) are lit. For example, if the converted concentration level is 5, the LEDs 110 to 114 are lit. The conversion of the concentration level and the lighting of the LEDs are instantaneously updated every time the output is received from the smoke detectors, and constantly real-time processed. Three concentration levels are inputted in advance as the thresholds to judge three conditions of "CAUTION", "WARNING" and "ABNORMAL" (these three conditions are referred to as the "alarm conditions" as necessary) to the concentration level through an input part not indicated in the figure, and every time the concentration level is converted, a judgment part judges whether or not the concentration level exceeds the threshold. For example, when the concentration levels 5, 8 and 10 are set as the thresholds (each corresponding to the levels of "CAUTION", "WARNING" and "ABNORMAL"), the condition is judged to be "CAUTION" if the converted concentration level is 6.
When the concentration level is thus judged to fall into an alarm condition, the LED corresponding to the applicable condition out of three LEDs 120 to 122 is lit. For example, in the condition of "CAUTION", the LED 120 is lit. In the condition of "WARNING", the LED 121 is lit, and in the condition of "ABNORMAL", the LED 122 is lit. Though the lighting condition of these LEDs 120 to 122 is kept until a reset switch is depressed, the lighting of the LEDs 110 to 119 is constantly real-time updated, and for example, if the concentration level is temporarily 6 and then, changed to 3, the LED 120 is continuously lit, while only the LED 112 and the LEDs 110 to 111 located therebelow are lit as for the concentration level.
When the threshold is confirmed, a confirmation button 124 is depressed, and only while the confirmation button 124 is depressed, only the LED corresponding to the concentration level set as the threshold out of the LEDs 110 to 119 is lit. For example, if the concentration levels 5, 8 and 10 are set as the thresholds, only the LEDs 114, 117 and 119 are lit. It can be confirmed by this lighting that the concentration levels 5, 8 and 10 are respectively "CAUTION", "WARNING" and "ABNORMAL". While confirming the setting, the concentration level under detection now is not displayed. The air-flow speed detected by the air-flow detectors is constantly compared with the air-flow speed range preset as the threshold (i.e., the speed range deemed normal), and when the detected air-flow speed exceeds the air-flow speed range, the LED 123 is lit to display the abnormal air-flow speed.
There were, however, various problems in the conventional detected information display system in such a fire detecting system.
Firstly, the concentration level has been simply displayed in a constantly real-time manner as described above, and when the concentration level temporarily leads to the threshold, and then, dropped to the concentration level lower than the threshold, only the concentration level after the drop is displayed by the LEDs 110 to 119 though the LEDs 120 to 122 to indicate the alarm condition are lit, and the concentration level when an abnormal condition is generated, could not be grasped. Similarly, the maximum level out of the detected concentration levels in monitoring a fire could not be grasped, and when the concentration level 7 is detected under the condition where the threshold of the "CAUTION" condition is the concentration level 5, and the threshold of the "WARNING" condition is the concentration level 8, only the "CAUTION" condition has been displayed though there is a tendency leading to not only the "CAUTION" condition but also to the "WARNING" condition. Thus, it has been difficult to predict the tendency of the smoke concentration in advance and to take an action in an early stage by the monitoring service man.
Further, in the conventional detected information display system, it was necessary to depress the confirmation button 124 in confirming the threshold as described above, and it took time to confirm the threshold. In addition, the present concentration level is not displayed while the threshold is displayed, and there was a problem that the concentration level can not be temporarily grasped.
Still further, in the conventional detected information display system, the display of a plurality of detectors are made on another display part 101 as illustrated in FIG. 9, the condition of all detectors could not be grasped unless the eyes are extensively moved, resulting in an inconvenience that the situation can not be grasped rapidly. Also, each detector has been displayed irrespective thereof, and for example, even if the LED 121 to indicate the "WARNING" condition of one display part 101 and the LED 121 to indicate the "WARNING" condition of another display part 101 are lit, the context of these displays could not be grasped, and thus, the fire spreading direction or the like could not be grasped. Further, because the display is made by separate display part 101, the operation of confirming the threshold must be achieved for each display part 101 a plurality of times, and the operability was insufficient also in this point.
In addition, in the conventional detected information display system, only the concentration level was real-time displayed, and only the fact that the air-flow speed exceeds the specified threshold was displayed on the LED 123. Thus, the air-flow speed could not be real-time grasped, and even when a factor of troubles such as clogging of the sampling tube is generated, and the change of the air-flow speed which is a sign leading to a trouble is generated, there were no devices to know such a condition, and it was impossible to predict generation of such a trouble in advance by the monitoring service man, and to take an action in an early stage.